Glass sheets are sometimes transported in packs having of a plurality of sheets banded together. Particles are sometimes placed between adjacent sheets in the stack. Often times these particles make scratches that look like worm trails. These worm trails are particularly visible on coated glass, where the optical appearance of the coating is dramatically changed if part or all of the reflective coating is removed by the particle during the creation of the trail. However, even uncoated glass can become scratched. In some cases, groups of particles may gather together to form clusters. Clusters of particles may be even more likely to cause damage since they are larger than individual particles. Methods in accordance with the present invention may be used to eliminate the creation of worm trails.